This invention relates to luggage or a carrying case which is contoured to facilitate carrying of the luggage by handles or by a shoulder strap.
When carrying a computer, business papers, clothing or other items, it is often necessary to retain the items in a carrying case or item of luggage which maintains a generally rigid shape, particularly the plan profile shape. Maintenance of shape facilitates protection of items within the luggage or carrying case. It may also facilitate packing of the luggage or case. Finally, it may facilitate stacking or storage of the luggage or case.
Typically, luggage and carrying cases of the type referenced have a rectangular, parallel-piped shape. Consequently, carrying such items is often is uncomfortable and unyielding. For example, prior art shapes may rub uncomfortably against the side of the person carrying the case or luggage. The present invention provides a design alternative to prior art luggage and carrying case constructions which is easier to utilize and carry.